Fairy Love
by FairyLoveStories
Summary: -¿¡Pero quien carajos son estas mocosas viejo?.-¡No se!.-Ara,ara ¿dicen que necesitan ayuda de los miembros de Fairy Tail?.-¡Sí!.-¿Que es NaLu, Gruvia, Gale, Jerza, LaMi y esas abreviaciones?.-¡Seguro que son de algún gremio oscuro!./Rated T por ciertas palabritas .
1. Chapter 1

**¡H**olo! (?) soy **C**hachos!~ algunos me conocen por mis oneshots e historias algo fumadas de Fairy Tail (?), bueno cómo algun s sabrán hace unos ratos habrán visto un "AVISO" él cual fue colocado por **C**hibi.**G**ore, que los que lo hayan leído dejaremos en claro que seguimos siendo nosotros~, anyway, ambas hemos creado esta cuenta con el fin de colocar fanfics que hemos hecho y estamos trabajando en ellos, en colaboración~, anyway solo esperamos que les agrade este fanfic en el que estamos trabajando, el cual relata como llegamos a querer recolectar Autores y Lectores para la página ya mencionada en el aviso que ha colocado mi amiga **C**hibi.**G**ore , en fin esperamos que se diviertan leyendo~.

**_Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima._**

* * *

Es un día común y corriente como cualquier otro en el gremio más ruidoso y latoso de Fiore, todos estaban en sus ondas, unos bailando, otros solo platicando, otros stalkeando, Mirajane como siempre atendiendo a los miembros del gremio, Elfman gritando cosas de cómo ser hombre, Natsu y Gray peleando como de costumbre y un tranquilo Gajeel que hasta hace unos minutos se les unió a su pelea, Erza comiendo pacíficamente su rebanada de pastel de fresas, y el maestro Makarov viendo como se la pasaban sus "niños" a lo grande, no se perdía de mucho, hasta que sintió un tipo de fuerza…miro a sus "niños" que al parecer ellos no notaron esa "perturbación en la fuerza", así que supuso que eso era obra de su imaginación y decidió pasarlo por alto, claro hasta que iba camino a su oficina y se detuvo al volver a sentir esa "perturbación en la fuerza" nuevamente, sus ojos casi se salen de su lugar al ver que de entre la nada se formaba un rayo de luz color verde menta, intento no alarmarse para no preocupar a sus "niños", pero de igual forma no dejaba de estar a la defensiva así que acudió a usar un poco de su magia haciendo que uno de sus puños se agrandara, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que dos siluetas que salían de esa luz caían al suelo, llevándose la sorpresa de que eran nada más y nada menos que dos "mocosas", una de cabello oscuro y flequillo recto y la otra pelirroja y fleco de lado.

-¡Funcionó!-grito la pelirroja seguido de una risa de científico loco.

-Sí…sí que bien que funciono pero…¿¡te quitas de encima de mí!?-dijo la muchacha de cabello oscuro.

-¿Eh? ¡lo siento!-se levanta de encima de la muchacha y la ayuda a levantarse del suelo-no vi que caí encima de ti, lo siento hehe.

-¿Eh?-las miraba Makarov con confusión-este...

-Mira es Makarov Ciao, Ciao, master de Fairy- dice la chica de cabellos negros mientras levantaba su mano derecha a señal de saludo.

-Es cierto-mira al pequeño hombrecillo-¡es el viej...Makarov! hehe

-"¿Viejo?, ¿¡pero que se han creído estas mocosas, y quienes son!?"-el pequeño anciano carraspeo un poco su garganta para aclarar sus palabras-este...disculpen pequeñas jovencitas...¿quiénes son?.

-Yo soy chibigore, un gusto Makarov-san.

-¡Hellou!, nice too met you Makarov-san-saluda al hombrecillo-yo soy Chachos~.

-¿Ingles?...¡esperen! ¿¡Como saben quién soy yo!?-cuestiono el maestro de Fairy Tail muy confundido-¿de dónde han venido?, ¿saben? espero que no sean una amenaza, ¿qué es lo que quieren en mi gremio?.

-¿Amenaza?, la amenaza es Erza si no tiene a Jellal cerca- se tira a reír la de cabello negro.

-¿Cómo acertaste?, ¡que diga! ¿¡de donde conocen a mis "niños" y a mí!?.

-¿Amenaza?, ¿nosotros?-cuestiono con algo de ironía la pelirroja apuntando con su dedo a sí misma y a chibigore-¡amenaza tu nieto, ese esta reloco soltando rashos por todos lados!

-Amenaza Natsu con los celos que le dan por andar con Lucy.

-Eso no lo niego pero...¿¡Por qué atinas a decir que ellos dos andan!?...bueno eso sería algo que no nos sorprendería a nadie en el gremio ni en todo Fiore pero...

-Amenaza Gray cuando golpea al pobre de Lyon.

-Ne Chachos hay que stalkear para subir en fic hay material bueno.

-Tiene razón-se pone a mirar a la planta baja-tenemos a todos los mocosos justo donde esperábamos~.

-¿Qué?, esperen ¿¡Que quieren de mis mocosos!?.

-Mire viejo-pone un semblante de Erza mode on-si usted nos ayuda, nosotras terminaremos nuestro trabajo más rápido y nos podremos ir, ¿capiche?.

Chibigore saca su cámara y comienza a tomar fotos-Chachos comienza a tomar notas... Rápido.

-¡Esperen, esperen frenen su carruaje!-Makarov se estira antes de que Chibigore y Chachos empiecen sus labores-¿trabajan para Jason?.

Chachos prepara su laptop para tomar notas en word-¿para el rubio de peinado raro y que se la pasa gritando "¡COOOL COOOL COOL COOL!"?, no, trabajamos por nuestra propia cuenta.

-¿Quién es Jason? -dice mientras toma fotos de la pelea del gremio y a las chicas que estaban por allí. -¡Asuka-chan es tan mona...

-¿Quién es Jason? -dice mientras toma fotos de la pelea del gremio y a las chicas que estaban por allí. -¡Asuka-chan es tan mona...

-Bien ya me estoy hartando-decía Makarov con una venita salteada en la sien, estiro sus manos y pesco del cuello de las blusas de las muchachas tomándolas como si de cachorros de trataran-¿qué es lo que quieren realmente?.

-Bueno en vista de que no cediste a lo que te pedimos amablemente hemos empezado con nuestro trabajo, así que...¡Gray no te desnudes!-grito tapándose la cara dejando una pequeña abertura (?).

-Ara ara, ¿pero que tenemos aquí maestro?-cuestionaba Mirajane mientras se acercaba al lugar donde estaban Makarov, Chibigore y Chachos-¿son nuevos miembros para el gremios?.

-Mira-chan, nosotras no seremos parte del gremio, al contrario, necesitamos su ayuda.

-Mira-chan... ¿Tú nos ayudarías?, Laxus, más te vale no moverte o te dolera- dice viendo al rubio-Mira-cahn estamos en una misión la cual es reunir todas las historias con parejas de FT de

-¿ ?-cuestiono la mayor de los Strauss-¿qué es eso?.

-No te muevas circuitos-amenazó a Laxus quien intentaba moverse de su lugar.

-¡Put...madre quiero ir al baño!-se quejó el Dreyar-espera, ¿para qué te hago casó si ni te conozco.

-Y no quieres hacerlo "circuitos"-sigue viendo la laptop, acomoda bien la usb de banda ancha y por último abre un par de páginas-y esto es -dice mostrando la computadora a los miembros del gremio, Chibi, explícales por favor~.

es una página creada para que autoras como nosotras publiquemos nuestras locas ideas... En este momento hemos emprendido un proyecto, tanto Chachos como yo.

-Of course, but...necesitamos ayuda para llamar la atención de los lectores, y en parte esto ayudaría mucho a los escritores a ganar muchos lectores y que sus historias sean conocidas.

-¿Ideas de qué?.

Chachos gira su lap hacía Laxus para que vea un oneshot, claro que este después de leerla palideció un poco colocando una de sus manos a la altura de su boca y nariz.

-Eso mi querido "circuitos" es un oneshot, una historia de un solo capítulo, y está escrita con el fandom de "LaMi" conocida como LaxusxMirajane~.

-Ponle en Raiting M para que vea sus fantasias.

-¿Qué tal un Nalu o Gruvia rated M?.

¿NaLu?-cuestiono Lucy que estaba al lado de Levy y Erza.

-¿Rated M?...espera-el cerebro de Erza emitió un pequeño "clic"-¿que ese Rated no es como de cosas Eróticas?-cuestiono con algo de rubor en sus mejillas y un brillo en sus ojos (?).

-¿Gruvia?, ¿qué es eso?-se echó a reír Natsu-suena como un Gargajo o algo así hahaha.

-Natsu el GrUvia son historias basadas en Gray y Juvia... Y si Erza, el M es de historias eróticas ¿Quieres leer un JeRza?, digo, a ti te fascinaría

-En cambio el NaLu va más enfocado a la pareja Natsu Lucy, pero amo el GaLe

-¿¡Que!?-gritaron todos (?).

-¿JeRza?-cuestiono Erza-¿porque será que me suena...?

-Bueno pequeños mocosos, Chibigore ama el Gale, yo en lo personal, me fascina el Gruvia, o el trió de Gruvion e incluso...se rumorea por ahí que Silver puede tener ciertas intenciones con the water girl~...-Chachos le muestra un fanfic rated M a Erza del fandom JeRza-a ver qué te parece shiquitina~.

Chibi saca su Ipod y entra a fanfiction, teclea el GaLe... -Levy-chan, te gustará esto - le muestra la pantalla a la peliazul.

Gajeel que estaba cerca de ahí echo un "vistazo" disimuladamente y escupió los tornillos que comía-¿¡Pero qué carajos!?.

-¿¡Que les están enseñando a mis mocosos!?, ¡exijo saberlo!-se quejó Makarov.

**.**

**.**

**_T_**_o be continued..._

* * *

**_¿Y _**_bien?, ¿merece Reviews?, esperemos que sí xD, en fin pasamos a retirarnos...si quieren saber cualquier cosa sobre la página pueden avisarnos por nuestras cuentas personales ya sea a _**C**hibi.**G**ore o a **C**hachos, su servidora actualmente (?), en fin sin más pasamos a despedirnos, nos leemos pronto~.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fairy Tail y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**_

* * *

**Capítulo II.**

**.  
.**

Han pasado dos días desde la llegada de esas dos muchachas, y el gremio era más latoso de lo usual y Makarov ni nadie del gremio sabían aún a que habían llegado aquellas muchachas, Mirajane sugirió que mientras duraba su estadía fueran miembros temporales del gremio.

-Bien, ¿entonces donde les coloco la marca?-cuestiono amablemente la mayor de los Strauss.

-Aquí por favor-comento la muchacha de cabello negro, señalando su clavícula.

-Claro-dijo sonriente Mira mientras colocaba el sello representativo del gremio de las hadas, se giró y miro a la muchacha pelirroja-¿ya has decidido dónde?.

-Aquí-señalo atrás de su oído, la pelirroja al momento de mover sus cabellos a un lado dándole espacio a la mayor de los Strauss, la cual solo sonrío y coloco el sello, y al mismo tiempo la pelirroja regresaba su cabello a su lugar.

-Oe-llamo la atención el pelirrosado del gremio- pero tu sello no se verá desde ese lugar.

-Esa es la idea pequeña salamandra-comento siniestramente, mientras Natsu sudaba frío y retrocedía unos pasos instintivamente mientras Chibigore solo sonreía.

-Puede ser tan aterradora como Erza-dijo en un susurro casi audible que nadie más escucho, a excepción de los dragón slayers restantes los cuales solo asintieron.

-Bueno-se hizo presente la voz de Erza llamando la atención de todos los miembros del gremio y mirando a Chibigore y a Chachos-¿a que han venido realmente?, bueno es que al inicio dijeron que necesitaban ayuda pero, aun no nos lo han dicho.

-Bueno eso es porque siempre que tratamos de decirles a lo que vinimos pasa algo-comento Chibigore, las hadas solo miraron con confusión a lo que la pelinegra dijo.

-Lo que quiere decir-tomo la palabra Chachos- es que, cada vez que intentamos decir a lo que hemos venido aquí y porque necesitamos de su ayuda, siempre pasa algo-los miembros del gremio seguían igual-cómo por ejemplo, ahorita si se los décimos justo por esa puerta-señala la entrada del gremio- entraran los miembros de Lamia Scale, Blue pegasus y Saber.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso niña?-comento de mala gana Fullbuster con la sola mención de Lamia Scale.

-Solo lo sé-dijo sin más para después acercarse y jalarlo de la cadena de su cruz de plata hacía abajo para mantenerlo a su altura-tengo 21 años, yo que tú cuidaba lo que sale por tu boca, mocoso-hizo énfasis en la palabra "mocoso" y después lo soltó.

-¿¡21 años!?-gritaron Natsu y Gray.

-¡Que es todo ese ruido!-se escuchó la voz de una ebria Cana, la cual estaba recostada en una mesa y mirando sus cartas-además, ¡hip!...la chica pelirroja tiene razón, ¡hip!.

-¿¡Cómo es eso posible!?-gritaron ahora Elfman, Natsu y Gray, mientras Cana ignoraba a estos tres haciéndoles una seña con su mano de "déjenme en paz".

Elfman, Natsu y Gray se fueron a una esquina del gremio colocándose en cuclillas y hablando en susurros.

-Esa mocosa es un hombre, junto a la chica de pelo negro-comento Elfman.

-Puede dar tanto miedo como Erza-comento entre susurros Natsu.

-Y que lo digas, podría decir que hasta comparten la misma fuerza-comentaba Gray entre susurros-solo mira como quedo marcado mi cuello, y solo estiro un poco la cadena de mi cruz…

-Y ella puede ser tan aterradora como Gajeel-comento una cuarta voz que se encontraba detrás de Natsu, Gray y Elfman.

-¿¡Como llegaste aquí!?-gritaron el alquimista de hielo y el dragón slayer de fuego mientras señalaban a Chachos.

-Y por cierto…¿Quién da tanto miedo como Gajeel?.

-Ella-señalo a Chibigore, la cual se encontraba jugando con la pequeña Asuka.

-¿¡Cómo puede causarlo así como así!?-grito Gray, bueno cualquiera de ellos lo haría, ya que Chibigore se encontraba jugando con Asuka de una manera tan…¿tierna?...si tierna, ¿cómo podría causar el mismo miedo que Gajeel?.

-¡Es todo un hombre!.

-¡Deja de comparar todo con los hombres!-se escuchó del otro lado del gremio la voz de Evergreen.

-Ustedes sí que son unos latosos-comento Chachos mientras se iba de ese lugar y se acercaba a la barra donde estaba Mirajane.

-Ara, ara~, ¿Qué es lo que sucede Chachos?.

-Bueno…lo que pasa es que…¿tienes algo dulce que pueda comer, como helado?-la mayor de los Strauss asintió, fue a la cocina y volvió con un bote que decía "ice cream" y una cuchara- gracias Mira~.

-No hay nada que agradecer-sonrió tiernamente y apoyo sus codos en la barra-ahora que recuerdo, tú y tu amiga iban a decirme para que necesitan la ayuda de Fairy Tail.

-Oh claro, lo que pasa es que necesitamos ayuda de ustedes porqué de dónde venimos, creamos una pág…-se escucharon las puertas del gremio abrirse, Chachos miró de reojo y vio varias personas en la entrada.

-¡Juvia-chan, he venido por ti!-se escuchó una voz que todos conocían y era irritante para Fullbuster.

-¿Eh, Juvia que…?-comento con confusión la peliazul, hasta que sintió como alguien la envolvía en un enorme abrazo-...¿¡Lyon-sama!?-exclamo confundida Lockser al ver de nuevo a Lyon Bastia, la verdad no se lo esperaba.

Y el gremio entero tampoco esperaba que Lamia Scale, Saber y los chicos de Blue pegasus llegaran al gremio de las hadas. Tampoco esperaban ver la cara de irritación que ponía Gray al ver a "su hermano" entrar por esa puerta y estar abrazando de esa manera a su compañera Juvia.

Por otro lado Chibigore aún se encontraba con la pequeña Asuka, la chica pelinegra se encontraba en cuclillas entregándole algo a la pequeña niña del sombrero mientras sonreía, y de paso le entregaba una paleta de esas grandes y coloridas.

-Entonces, cuando esté listo me avisas, ¿ne Asuka-chan?-comento dulcemente Chibigore mientras sonreía a Asuka, la cual asintió alegremente mientras comía de su paleta e iba a donde estaban sus padres, Chibigore se levantó y se acercó a uno de los pilares donde estaba Chachos sentada en el suelo comiendo el helado que le dio hace un rato Mira.

-¿Ya está?-cuestiono Chachos mientras se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Sí, solo es cuestión de esperar un poquito-sonrió siniestramente Chibigore.

-Genial, si sale todo bien a este paso lograremos más pronto de lo que pensamos a lo que hemos venido…muahahaha- río como algún villano de esos de películas de Disney.

-¿Tenías que reírte así?-cuestiono Chibigore con una gotita de sudor en su sien.

-Le da un buen ambiente al asunto…

-Oe-Chachos la miró confundida-¡dame helado!.

-¿¡Eh!?, ¡No, este es mío!-grito mientras escondía detrás de ella el bote de helado.

-¡Dame!-grito mientras intentaba sacarle el bote de helado, pero una vez más la pelirroja se negó-¡dame!.

¡Qué no, el helado es mío y punto!-protesto Chachos.

De un momento a otro tanto como Chibigore y Chachos se encontraban en el suelo aun peleando por el bote de helado, por otro lado los miembros de Fairy Tail ni enterados estaban ya que ambas chicas estaban del otro extremo del gremio, y ellos…bueno ellos se encontraban charlando "tranquilamente" con los demás miembros de otros gremios que recién habían llegado, bueno se diría "tranquilamente" porque como era costumbre ya se había empezado una pelea típica entre Gray, Lyon y Rufus Lohr, otra de los dos dragón slayers de sabertooth contra Natsu y Gajeel, Orga, Jura y Laxus que entre ratos intercambiaban miradas retadoras entre ellos.

-Ejem…-se escuchó la vocecilla de la pequeña Asuka en el lugar donde estaban Chibigore y Chachos, las cuales dejaron de pelear al momento de escucharla-ya está-sonrió dulcemente la pequeña Asuka.

-¡Genial!-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo mientras se levantaban y se acercaban sigilosamente a los miembros del gremio captando la atención de Makarov que se encontraba en la planta alta, pero este no dijo nada y solo decidió observarlas.

-_"Esas mocosas…¿Qué estarán tramando?"-pensaba para sí mismo Makarov. _

-Que comience la diversión…-dijeron al mismo tiempo Chibigore y Chachos con una sonrisa siniestra pequeña, la cual Mirajane no pasó por alto y supo al instante en que podía llevarse de maravilla con esas dos chicas.

**T**o be continued...

* * *

_**¡De verdad siento que no sea tan largo el capítulo, pero lo escribí rápido y me disculpo si hay algún error!**_

_**ahora sí...**_

_**¡Holo!~, ¿cuanto tiempo eh?, sentimos mucho la demora en actualizar esto, pero hace poco me encontraba en apuros pues ya eran los finales en la uni -soy chachos-, mi amiga Chibigore por ahora no podrá actualizar conmigo puesto que ahora ella anda pasando por lo mismo de fin de semestre y el mes próximo (o el que sigue, lo siento no recuerdo bien xDu) ella entra en finales también, en fin, dependiendo de sus sensuales reviews y así (?), su servidora Chachos -osease sho (?)-, estaré a cargo mientras de este fic, en fin, esperamos que haya sido de su agrado :D, ahora pasamos a retirarnous~.**_

_**Ch**ibigore&**Ch**achos_


End file.
